charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes Have It
The Eyes Have It is the 94th episode of Charmed. Episode guide Phoebe is having trouble getting premonitions. She doesn't want to worry her sisters and Leo, sp she seeks advice from a Gypsy fortune teller, Madame Teresa, who tells her that her work is taking up too much of her life. Teresa has a premonition, something she doesn't normally experience, and ushers Phoebe out the door without explaining. On the phone, Teresa tells another, younger Gypsy, Lydia, that Orin, a powerful gypsy hunter, is coming after them. Lydia is shocked; her family blinded Orin decades ago. Apparently Phoebe originally had this premonition, but Theresa intercepted it. Teresa and Lydia are Shuvanis, the Gypsy equivalent of Wiccan high priestesses, and Teresa thinks Orin might be trying to kill Shuvanis. Suddenly, Orin's son, Cree, walks into Teresa's shop and tells her that his father wants to avenge his blinding. He raises his hands, and red beams shoot out of them toward a screaming Teresa's eyes. Piper is embarrassed that she likely won't be able to have her baby in a hospital like a normal mother, especially after hearing about other women in her yoga class showing off their sonograms. She's also been feeling nauseous lately. Leo suggests that they watch a home-birthing video he picked up. Phoebe comes in, somewhat tired, and grabs some coffee on the way to work. Piper notices the markings on Phoebe's hand from Teresa's reading, and Phoebe admits she went there for a visit. She hasn't had a premonition in several months, and can barely levitate. Leo isn't happy that Phoebe didn't come to him or her sisters for help, and goes to the Elders to find out what is happening with her powers. Phoebe mentions how Teresa hustled her out of the shop without warning after intercepting a premonition. Paige has been reading about Gypsy magic, and thinks Teresa channeled Phoebe's premonition. Phoebe wants to check on her, but since she has to go to work Paige goes in her place. Cree presents Teresa's eyes to Orin, who puts them into his empty sockets. The eyes burn themselves out in their sockets and Orin is still blind. He seems to be seeking a particular pair of eyes. Paige arrives at Teresa's shop to find it cordoned off by police, and Teresa's corpse being hauled away. She calls Phoebe and tells her that Teresa is dead, and it's likely a demon was behind it; her eyes were gouged out. While Phoebe is still on the phone with Paige, Elise pops in; she's booked Phoebe for an appearance on a radio show. Phoebe tries to beg out, without success. Lydia goes to see her niece, Dr. Ava Nicoli, at San Francisco Memorial and warns her that Orin is after them. Ava walked away from her heritage as a girl; her mother died of cancer and Ava thought she should have gotten chemotherapy rather than rely on gypsy magic. Lydia warns Ava that since she's a Shuvani as well, Orin will still able to sense her. Ava promises to come to Teresa's funeral. Piper and Leo are watching the birthing video when Paige reports Teresa's murder. She talked with Darryl, and he told her Teresa is the third Gypsy to have been killed in recent days--and all of them have had their eyes gouged out. Phoebe comes in, and Leo tells her that her magical problems may be emotionally related. Paige suggests they go to Teresa's funeral, in hopes that Phoebe can get a premonition of the demon's next target. At Teresa's funeral, Lydia tries to talk Ava into staying, since a gypsy hunter won't dare attack in a crowd. However, Ava isn't interested, and heads back to the hospital. As Lydia is about to follow Ava, Phoebe bumps into Lydia and sees Lydia's death at Cree's hand. Lydia tries to find Ava when Cree attacks her. Lydia shoots green beams out of her eyes, causing a dust storm to stir up and temporarily blind Cree. However, Cree blasts Lydia to the ground, then shoots beams at her eyes. The sisters arrive just as Cree is about to finish Lydia off. Piper blasts Cree into a pile of wood; she expected to blow him up. The sisters orb Lydia back to the manor, where Leo heals her eyes. Lydia tells the sisters and Leo that years ago, the Nicoli tribe cursed Orin with blindness so he couldn't hunt Gypsies down anymore. She's convinced Cree is killing Shuvanis in revenge, and is concerned that Ava won't be able to defend herself since she's rejected her heritage. Piper and Leo orb to the hospital to find Ava; Piper thinks she'll be able to do something about her nauseous feeling. Elise calls with yet another promotion for Phoebe, but Phoebe begs out so she can help Lydia make a vanquishing potion. Cree reports back to Orin, who tells him Lydia has the eyes he wants. Cree doesn't think he'll get another shot now that the sisters are protecting her, but Orin thinks her desire to find Ava will be her undoing. Piper has a flare-up, and she and Leo are about to track down a doctor when they run into Ava. Ava tells them she walked away from her heritage because of her mother's death. Piper tells Ava she knows how she feels, since she lost her mother at a young age as well. Ava is called away. Back at the manor, Lydia cooks a potion with Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe remembers how long it took for them to embrace their powers, and thinks Ava will come around. Lydia isn't so sure; Ava is the last of the Nicoli line. Lydia realizes that Phoebe is under stress and reads tea leaves for her. She says Phoebe is "out of balance", much as Teresa had said. Lydia has Paige do a tea-leaf reading for her, and discovers Ava is in danger. She leaves in a huff. Phoebe gets a premonition from the tea cup, showing Cree after Ava at the hospital. Piper is getting treated for her nausea when Leo gets a jingle from Paige. Piper and Leo meet Paige and Phoebe in the parking lot. Just then, Cree attacks Lydia again. Lydia tries to blast Cree, but it has no effect. Lydia is about to throw the potion when Cree blasts Lydia's eyes again. The sisters and Leo arrive, and Phoebe throws her potion at Cree, vanquishing him. Leo tries to heal Lydia but he is too late. In surgery, Ava has a vision in which she sees Lydia on the operating table in place of a patient who has just died. Lydia speaks to Ava in Romanian, and mentions something called "Waffediyok." Minutes later, a body is wheeled in. Although it's in a body bag, Ava knows it's Lydia, and breaks down while the sisters and Leo comfort her. Ava tells the sisters that she saw a vision of Lydia as a "mulo," or living dead. In Gypsy tradition, it means something terrible is about to happen. With Cree vanquished, Ava thinks Orin is now personally hunting her. Phoebe and Leo return to the manor to make more potion to vanquish Orin, while the others head to Teresa's apartment. Ava tells Piper and Paige that Teresa was the "holy woman" of her family, and tried to make sure their traditions were passed from mother to daughter. Paige finds a treasure chest that belonged to Ava's mother. It has several gypsy spells, as well as a cross-shaped talisman with the word "Waffediyok" inscribed on it. Ava explains that it represents the evil eye, the symbol of her family. They all realize that Lydia was the keeper of the evil eye, and this is what Orin was after all along. Orin plucks Lydia's eyes from her corpse in the morgue and finds that these are the ones he's after. A medical examiner confronts him. Orin blasts him with the same green beams that Lydia used earlier. Back at the manor, Phoebe blames herself for losing Lydia. Leo, however, thinks at bottom Cole is responsible; in his view Phoebe has been so beaten down by Cole that she's thrown herself into her work as an escape. Elise calls again, but Phoebe begs out. Piper, Paige and Ava orb in with the talisman. Phoebe takes it and has a strong premonition of Orin's attack. In her premonition, Piper throws the potion at Orin, but he merely catches it and crushes it in his hand. He then blasts Piper, twists Leo's neck and blasts Phoebe. Phoebe comes back to herself with a smoking hole in her chest. Leo heals her; apparently Phoebe astral-projected into her future self. Ava fears that Orin will be too much for the sisters to handle now that he has the evil eye. However, Paige thinks that if she combines her magic with theirs, they'll be able to vanquish him. Ava is skeptical; she doesn't think that she knows any Gypsy magic. However, Phoebe tells her that she has it inside her, just like the sisters have magic inside them. Paige suggests that she use the spell Phoebe originally wrote to vanquish the Source--only this time, Ava can call upon the magic of her entire line to vanquish Orin. Just as Ava is practicing the spell, Orin shimmers in. Piper throws the potion at him, but just like in the premonition, he catches it and smashes it in his hand, then blasts Piper in the chest. Phoebe and Paige join Ava in reading the spell. Leo charges at Orin, but Orin twists his neck and throws him across the room. While Phoebe, Paige and Ava are still reading the spell, Orin tries to blast them. However, by this time the spirits of Lydia, Teresa and Ava's mother are flying around them. They deflect Orin's blasts back at him and vanquish him. Leo comes to and heals Piper. Ava says that she felt her mother's presence there. Ava has fully embraced her heritage, and has started a free clinic at a Gypsy encampment to serve Gypsies without medical insurance. Paige is volunteering to help her. Ava also offers to help Piper through her pregnancy. As the episode ends, we see an evil eye painted on Ava's trailer. Episode Stills 506a.jpg 506d.jpg 506c.jpg Notes * When Piper was shot down by Orin, Wyatt didn't heal her. It could be the wound was to severe for Wyatt to heal. Leo had to heal her. * An episode of Criminal Minds is called "The Eyes Have It" as well, also involves someone taking eyes from people and putting them into something else. * In the first scene, Phoebe walks into the kitchen and askes if the Coffee is leaded. Although, four years, earlier, Piper says that she never makes leaded Coffee since at the time, Prue was the only one who drank it. * Emmanuelle Vaugier and Tobin Bell both star in the movie Saw II and Saw IV. * This is the first time that Phoebe get an Astral Premonition. * The WB Promo title for this episode is The Gypsy Curse * The WB Trailer for this episode doesn't mention Cree or Orin thumb|300px|right|The Eyes Have It WB Trailer 506 Category:Season 5 Category:Charmed